ponytownfandomcom-20200222-history
Erepetra
" The Creator of Erepetras is Number//hhentaicito !! " Female Erepetra Appearance - Female Erepetras has a light shading in their legs and horns, but their ears are darken. They usually have a bow on the back. if they have a horn like those ( the female erepetra has the same horn ) it has to be lighten, if it was Antlers no need. Male Erepetra Appearance - Male Erepetras has a dark shading in their legs,horns and ears. Male Erepetras has fangs while the females do not, Just like the females except the horns has to be darken too. Again, Antlers are do not require to be darken. Leaferept - Leaferepts are the Erepetra's spiritual/early stage. They are leaf-like creatures who are quite small. Royal Erepetra ( Royalty ) '- There are only 3 Royalty, 1 Erepetralty, and 2 Erepetr. The Erepetralty is the first Erepetra, Number. The two Erepetr is Lamig, and Lin.' Lamig'' is the 2nd Erepetra, and an Erepetr. His attitude is very cold towards strangers, but once to get to know he isn't that bad. Since he was born in the winter season, as the 2nd Erepetra, he was able to control the cold weather, the blizzard and sort. He can heal but only 5x a week. '' '' funfact Lamig means Cold in filipino!'' Number is the 1st Erepetra, and an Erepetralty. He is quite perverted, but yet hides it. Him being the ruler of the Erepetras, he is usually quite cringy, as he tries to fit in with others, he just wears glasses just for fun, and the clothing he found, is usually from the garbage... But he is Confident, Independent and a Courageous Ruler of the Erepetra species. It's unknown what season he was born, but at the 1st Erepetra, he is quite an powerful, well it's unknown about his powers. He has great healing powers. I also forgot, his nose is super sensitive so if you either touch/boop it he'll run and hide and cry in that spot, despite him being the leader he is quite a crybaby. Vanilla Lin ''TV ''is the 3rd Erepetra, and an Erepetr. She is the sunshine of the territory, she would spread smiles and happiness towards the Erepetras. She is always cheery and jolly and quite energetic all the time!. Lin is born in the spring season, as the 3rd Erepetra, she was able to restore flower to their healthy state! She can heal but only 5x a month. Erepetra's Ranks The Erepetralty - The royal rank only by Number, the first Erepetra. Has all the permissions, and sorts, of course. The Erepetr - The royal ranked by the Erepetralty, the ones who are worthy and special. they are only 2 Erepetras with this rank. Erepetra Shaman - The royal Erepetra's assistant, they can host a Patrols, or a important meetup, with no royal rank's permission. They must escort their assigned apprentices. Erepetra Apprentice - Erepetra Shaman's assistant, can host Meetups and Patrols, but requires a Shaman, or Royal Rank permission. if they do accept however, Shamans must watch over to seek if they do good. Young Erepetra - The new species born to the territory! They must ONLY attend Meetups, and Patrols to get ranked up to a Apprentice. Erepetra's History It was believed, that Erepetras are zebra-like creature. Erepetras were created as an experiments, the scientist was more-on focusing about making a Bubra ( zebra-bunny ) multiple experiments failed, as after their last experiments yet failed, they gave up and threw their progress at the middle of the forest, this scientist at the time however were sorta immature and only focused on achieving their achievements. as they threw it, a drop of an liquid that contained a bit healing flow-ed at a tree trunk, as many months on, the tree's leaves were turquoise-ish. (many more liquid was dropped after the scientist found out about the turquoise tree) then a few more months, it was about to be a year, all of the sudden all the leaves of the tree were gone. as it were picked by or some sort, rewind at the time were it was about to dissapear, the tree glowed and shape-shifted to a form. Therefore, Number was born, but he was in his spiritual form. Number, was a leafed- like creature. whilst number was done forming, he teleported to a particular location, where he was comfortable, warm and safe, for months of finding, he finally found it, (the territory.). as he was there, he felt relaxed, safe, and warm, as it was his home. Whilst Number was at a bed of leaves, his spiritual form was changing to the form of a Erepetra, he slept in great slumber for 10 whole years. As he woke up, he ruffled his fur and a fur of his fell to the bed of leaves, it was winter season at the time, and that was where Lamig was born, the 2nd Erepetra. As so on same progress as Number but much quicker, after a fur shed of Number was in the bed of leaves it reformed to its spiritual form only in 2 months, as Number's process of forming was 5 months. As Lamig was formed into a spiritual form, as Number watched Lamig's process of being an Erepetra, He, Lamig already fell into great slumber for a few days, because the territory they were in was casted by Number's spells/marks, Lamig only slept for only 3 months, for he to be a complete Erepetra, Spring Season, as Lamig shed his fur aswell, it was where Lin was born, as the same progress but much more quicker, since Lin was a female, she was able to shed many fur of her's to had made atleast 4 Erepetras. The three was the only one with the magic, Number, being the first one had a great healing spell, but much was unknown, Lamig has the cold-like spell as he was able to control the cold weather, he was able to heal but as he heal 5 Erepetras he cannot heal another one for a week. Lin has the cheery attitude as she was a sunshine of the territory, she also heals but 2 Erepetras at a time. And remember the liquid the scientist has dropped, some survived the forming, some didn't because while the others was forming, one scientist was on watch and saw the Erepetra forming slowly, The scientist immediately grabbed his photograpic device and took a picture of the forming Erepetra, Forming progress Erepetras has very sensitive skin(?) so as the scientist was taking a picture and it has flash on, it was very dark at the time. and much on. Their name creation was still unknown, but as scientist calls them Erepetras for now. Join the Erepetra Family! <3 Category:Species